The Mixed Up Story
by GhostWolf4
Summary: In this weird story, Meggie reads random characters into Pixie Hollow, the home of Tinkerbell. The fairys are in trouble. Please REVIEW!
1. The Introduction

INTRODUCTION

Okay, first of all I am not GhostWolf4. I'm her sister. I just type up the stories, set up the accounts, handle the email. I guess I'm like her secretary. Hmm. Maybe I should charge her. Anyway, I'm only doing this because it takes her about a month to type a single sentence. And because the story was so funny I wanted to post it. I also get to do the intro.

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR PIXIE HOLLOW!!! So don't you dare sue me. 'Cause I'm only doing what thousands of people have done before me. And as far as I know, you never sued them.

The whole purpose of this intro is because we don't want you to be confused. We read alot and there are so many characters in the story that many readers probably won't know. If you do know all the characters congratulate yourself and tell us. We would love to hear from some other nuts. So let's start.

The story is set in Pixie Hollow, which is located "second star to the right, and straight on till morning." You probably don't know about Pixie Hollow unless you are obsessed with all things Tinkerbelle, or you have an annoying little sister. Maybe you are the little sister. I wouldn't know. Some of the characters of Pixie Hollow include:

**TINKERBELL**: That's right everyone. My goth of a sister put Tinkerbelle in her story. Mainly so that she could be harassed. Hehe. Tinkerbelle was not at all exagerated.

**QUEEN CLARION**: Not to be confused with Queen Ree, Queen Clarion is the one in the movie, who was shoved into the books to replace Queen Ree with no warning **at all **to the unfortunate readers who liked Queen Ree. I don't like either of them. GhostWolf4 made her a bit more stuck up than normal but it is more amusing this way.

**ROSETTA**: A wimpy garden talent fairy. She doesn't even get to show off her southern accent in the story so there's nothing more to say.

**FAWN**: Actually one of the better characters, according to my sister. But only because she's an animal talent fairy. She also has one of the most ridiculously long braids in the world. My suggestion: Cut it of and gag her with it. I'm being unfair I guess. At least she doesn't where pink.

**BECK**: Another animal talent. You know what? Alot of these fairies don't seem to talk at all.

**VIDIA**: Finally! Our favorite character, mostly because she's mean to the other fairies. Guess who harasses Tinkerbelle? GhostWolf4 also thinks her sarcastic sense of humor, and habit of calling everyone 'sweety', is funny. I agree.

All right, that's it for all the residents of Pixie Hollow. By the way, they all belong to Disney. I think. I don't really know who wrote the books. Who cares.

Now let's check out all the non-residents. The invaders.

**HARRY POTTER**: If you haven't heard of him, I have one question for you. _**What galaxy have you been living on for the past five years?!?!**_ Harry Potter, the boy wizard? Ring any bells? It should. GhostWolf4 exaggerated certain qualities we both thought were most expressed in the fifth book. So that's when we decided to put them. As they're going to the Ministry of Magic, I guess, though we still really haven't decided. As you will read, Harry is a big brat. You might agree if you've just read Harry Potter and the Bible. Otherwise. . . I just apologize to the fans.

**RONALD WEASLY**: Again, what galaxy have you been living on for the past five years?!?! Ron is Harry's best friend. You know the type. Funny, a little stupid. Well it's true! Maybe he's your favorite character because you're so much alike. I can't tell you if he's exaggerated because he is apparently almost mute.

**HERMIONE GRANGER**: Harry and Ron's 'smart', best friend. Known for making obvious remarks and having no opinions of her own outside the views of her books. But again, I'm being unfair. At least she restrains Harry and Ronald sometimes.

**SEVERUS SNAPE**: Harry's teacher a Hogwarts. Our very favorite character because he's the only one who ever punishes Harry. Also, because he always wears black.

All the Harry Potter characters are courtesy of J. K. Rowling. Or Warner Brothers. Who knows. Whichever one of them would be suing me about now.

**MAXIMUM RIDE**: One of the best winged heroines out there, ever. My sister overlooked her rule about no guns, because in her opinion, she is a very violent girl. As we see by the punching.

**FANG**: Max's boyfriend. The tall, dark, handsome one. Neither of us likes him. Even if he does wear black. And he turns invisible. Just thought I'd mention that.

**ANGEL**: The really cute, pink one of the Flock. SO ADORABLE!!! Then she hypnotizes you into falling to your death on the sharp rocks of a canyon floor. Not so cute. Really scary, actually. She's six.

I really think she should have put Iggy and Gazzy in, if only so that they could blow things up. Hehehe. Geez, I'm evil.

They all belong to James Patterson. By the way, I _hated_ Where the Wind Blows and The Lake House. The Maximum Ride books are way better. Though he kind of got off track with The Final Warning. Just my humble opinion, that I feel I need to force on others.

**MATTHIAS**: The giant mouse from Brain Jacque's Redwall. Known for finding the sword of Martin the Warrior (apparently the only sword on the continent) and screaming, "FOR REDWALL!!!" whenever he goes into battle. GhostWolf4 was kind of mean to break the sword. Matthias really spent a long time looking for that sword. But anywho, all in the cause to make this the funniest story ever.

**JACK SPARROW**: Another case in which you must have been a hermit in the Himalayas to not know who the heck this is. To fill those people in, Jack is a drunken pirate who seems to attract danger and have impossible luck. Especially since he's drunk or acting like he's drunk 99.9% of the time. He is not at all exaggerated.

I'm glad she didn't put Will in the story. He's my second favorite character but he's my sister's last. Something probably would have ate him. She would enjoy writing that.

Jack belongs to Walt Disney. Or he would if good old Walt weren't dead. So I guess he belongs to the Disney company. Thanks for yet another example of a _**good**_ drunk guy. Tell me the truth. Am I pushing it with the copyright people? ^_^ Good thing I don't care.

**SANTA**: You know who he is. You don't? When did you escape from the asylum? Fat guy, gives out presents even if you've been naughty. Despite his warnings.

**Santa **doesn't belong to anyone. If there is anyone out there claiming the rights to Santa, please tell me. We have your padded cell waiting

**FIRESTAR**: The star of Erin Hunter's Warriors series. The big, brave, hero. Excuse me while I go throw up. Completely shattering all previous evidence, GhostWolf4, LIKES him. I never thought my sister would like the heroic leader. She'd throw darts at Superman's picture if she could. Oh, I forgot to tell you. He's a cat. And yes, even though she likes him, he is exaggerated.

**GRAYSTRIPE**: Firestar's best friend. Boring character if you ask me. But nobody asked me. Hmmm. . . . To bad.

**SANDSTORM**: Firestar's vicious mate. I kind of like her even though she isn't mentioned much in the series.

**TIGERSTAR**: Ha. One of the best characters. Even though he got killed, he still beat up dumb Firestar. The weird thing is, GhostWolf4 took a quiz to see which warrior cat she was, and got Tigerstar. I will never let her forget that.

Just to elaborate a bit more on Warriors, it's about a bunch of cats who live in the forest, grouped into four clans: Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan, and Shadowclan. They live, they die, they fight, blah blah blah. Hard to believe it's so popular.

**ARTEMIS FOWL**: One of my favorite characters in the books named after him by Eoin Colfer. An Irish teenage genius and sometimes criminal mastermind. For the purposes of amusement however, he speaks with a British accent. ^_^ I love messing with other peoples characters. This is during the first book before he releases Holly. GhostWolf4 firmly believes Artemis should go to prison. And I keep telling her he made up for what he did. This is one thing we will never agree on.

**HOLLY SHORT**: The elf Artemis kidnapped. A member of the LEPrecon unit, which is sort of like a police force. Despite everything she and Artemis become good friends. GhostWolf4 is the only one who doesn't get it. Her favorite part in the entire series is when Holly punches Artemis. After first reading the book she repeatedly quoted to me the line, "I don't like lollipops." Now, neither do I. Even the root beer flavored kind. And they were my favorites.

**BUTLER**: The big, bad, bodyguard of Artemis. Not as much of a robot as GhostWolf4 made him. He usually has his own opinions. And he has never fainted that I know of. Ha. More messing up other guy's stories.

**JULIET**: Butler's kid sister. I really don't know if she likes the Jonas Brothers or not. She seems like the kind that would, though. As far as I do know, she likes the wrestler, Hogman. They should be very happy together. I hope none of the children look like him.

Don't knock it till you've tried it. That's what Mom says anyway. Lots of people who like fiction or fantasy don't seem to think they would like sci-fi. But even if it's a kids book, Animorphs is amazing. Don't let the alien invasion scare you off. Sci-fi doesn't get better then this. Except for the Star Wars movies. I am really attached to those movies. Hehe. Darth Maul rules.

They belong to K. A. Applegate. Remnants is great too. The Everworld books are terrible. How did she mess up so bad?

**JAKE**: The leader of the animorphs. Our least favorite character. The big, strong, more-then-a-little-obsessed leader. He is in love with Cassie. But not as horribly in love as GhostWolf4 made him. He usually isn't that much of a jerk either. But he is only slightly exaggerated.

**CASSIE**: The animal lover of the group. The peace loving, tree hugger person. Except for when she morphs wolf and tears the throat out of a Hork-Bajir. And then she cries about it. What a hypocrite. She's GhostWolf4's favorite character. Not mine, but I guess she's better than Jake.

**RACHEL**: Jake's dangerous cousin. My sister calls her the suicider. She isn't that bad, just a little reckless. I like her best. GhostWolf4 says that's because I'm like her. Just because I'm not scared of heights, and she is. Rachel does like Tobias. But not in the adoring, protective, way GhostWolf4 wrote about.

**TOBIAS**: He is not a wimp. GhostWolf4 just doesn't like him. He's a bird because he was trapped in morph. And he is REALLY exaggerated.

**AX**: A cinnamon bun loving alien who is completely obsessed with all taste. He really is that weird. And I am completely serious. Really.

Alot of you are probably familiar with the Inkheart trilogy, or at least the movie that just came out. GhostWolf4 read the first book, by Cornelia Funke, but got bored with the second. The third one was, for me, a huge disappointment. And so was the movie. I really wish they could have decided if Dustfinger could use fire or not. Dumb movie people.

**MEGGIE**: The girl with the power to read things out of books. Not much purpose to her really. GhostWolf4 just made her really evil. I like her better that way. At least she's not a wimp.

**MO**: Meggie's clueless dad, both in the books, the movie, and this story. OK, so he's a _bit_ exaggerated. He's pretty dumb to tell you the truth. But he really doesn't seem to get that Meggie won't listen to him. Her reaction is just a little stronger in the story.

**DUSTFINGER**: He is _**NOT**_ a wimp. Again, GhostWolf4 just doesn't like him. They made him worse in the movie. He's the fire eater that Mo read out of Inkheart, and then couldn't read back in for eleven years. I'd be upset to. Except for the Wizard of Oz part, I like the new, meaner version of Dustfinger. It's just _**way**_ more fun this way. I'm grinning evilly, in case you didn't guess that by now.

I think that's it. Hope you're not to confused. OK, I lied. It's much more fun when people are clueless. Hope you enjoy The Mixed Up Story anyway. ^_^

And pretty please with a root beer float on top **_REVIEW._** This is her first story and she would really like you to comment on it. So review, and I won't ever do an introduction again. Maybe. You tell me.

Have a nice day, I hope you don't get run over by a steamroller, and thank you for dealing with my insanity.  
(Just to warn you, my sister is almost as crazy as I am.)


	2. The Story

_**All copy right details, see intro. But just to clear things up if you decided to skip the intro, which I worked very hard on, which took me hours to do, which took away from my valuable internet time!. . .Sorry. Anyways, we still don't own anything. The story idea is all my sister's except for some little suggestions and comments I made. We did **__**NOT**__** plagiarize. So there. Ha ha. Oh just read the story! **_

* * *

_**Just so you know, this used to be under crossovers but nobody seemed to be reading it. If you read it review. Just do it. It's not all that hard, even for you brain damaged people reading this. Thank you!  
**_

* * *

THE MIXED UP STORY

In the happy place of Pixie Hollow, all the fairies were having a happy, normal day. Until something strange happened. As the fairies were flying along, two wingless sparrow men and one wingless fairy appeared. The fairies stared. The three were all carrying sticks. Harry Potter pointed his wand threateningly at the fairies.

"I am Harry Potter," he announced loudly, "And I am here to destroy Lord Voldemort and-" He was cut off when Ron hit him with his wand. "Stop saying his name!" Harry rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Anyway, I am here to destroy you, you evil followers of Voldemort!" The fairies stared in confusion. Tinkerbelle asked, "Who is Voldemort?" Harry glared at her. "Don't play stupid, winged thing. Now tell me where Vol-"

Suddenly Hermione gasped. She pointed at a huge flower nearby. Harry looked at it. "What a big flower!" Hermione looked around. "I think we've shrunk," she proclaimed. Harry stamped his foot on the ground and yelled, "That's not fair! How am I supposed to defeat Voldemort if I can't even be taller then his foot?!"

Just then, three children with wings appeared. "Ahh, true fairies!" said Queen Clarion, walking toward them. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Queen Clarion, and you are in Pix-." Max, who had been glaring at Queen Clarion, punched her right in the face. "Yaaaaaaay!" yelled Vidia, clapping loudly. Queen Clarion ordered several fairies to feed her to a hawk. Vidia was dragged away, screaming protests. Queen Clarion was helped by a cooking talent fairy, who put a steak on her black eye.

Suddenly, Professor Snape appeared. Queen Clarion groaned. "Not another one!" Vidia, who had easily escaped from the fairies, saw him. "He looks like a smart person! Let's make him our leader instead of that stinkin Queen Clarion." Queen Clarion glared at Vidia and said, "Didn't I order you to be fed to a hawk?" Vidia put on an innocent face. "No you didn't sweety."

Meanwhile, Harry was holding Rosetta captive, telling her that if she didn't tell him where Voldemort was, he'd feed her to Fluffy. Rosetta heard an evil laugh, and saw Snape chopping down the flowers with an ax. The garden talent fairies screamed and ran over to save the flowers, one of them sticking her tongue out at Snape. Snape, who did not like to be disrespected, raised his wand and turned the fairy into a frog. Several animal talent fairies ran over, saying how cute it was. Vidia ran over to Snape, begging him to teach her.

Harry was getting furious that no one knew where Voldemort was. Harry grabbed Angel. "Alright you! Where's Voldemort?" Angel smiled at Harry. Then she kicked him as hard as she could, and ran off yelling, "Max! Max! The weird kid with the stick threatened me!" Harry staggered away when he saw a very angry looking girl stomping toward him.

He would have been done for if Matthias had not appeared right in front of Max. He had been taken away right when he was fighting a battle. He raised his sword and brought it down an inch away from Max. "For Redwall!!!" he shouted.

While Matthias was chasing Max around shouting "**For Redwall**!!" every 3 seconds, Queen Clarion had noticed Snape teaching Vidia. "Oh, be quiet!" snapped Vidia, taking out her wand and turning bossy Queen Clarion green. Several fairies and sparrowmen saw this and tackled Vidia. Professor Snape grabbed them and pulled them off. "Leave my perfect student alone!!" Vidia noticed Tinkerbelle flying by. Vidia lifted Tink into the air and dropped her in front of Matthias, who tripped over her and hit his head on a rock. Beck and Fawn ran over to help him. But Matthias jumped up and grabbed his sword. "_**FOR REDWALL**_!!!" he shouted and chopped Fawn's braid right off.

Beck grabbed the sword and handed it to Max. Max broke the sword in half with her bare hands. Matthias's mouth fell open. "You _broke_ the great sword of Martin the Warrior!" Just then Jack Sparrow appeared holding a bottle of rum. He looked around, swaying slightly, and spotted Matthias who had gotten back a half of the sword and was staring sadly at it. "You need cheering up!" he decided, and handed him a bottle.

Since Max had gotten rid of Matthias, she was searching for Harry. Harry climbed up into a tree where he stumbled upon Mother Dove. "Hello," cooed Mother Dove. Harry glared at her. "I'm getting sick of this. Tell me where Voldemort is, you evil fiend, or I'll turn you into an elephant." Mother Dove smiled happily at him. "Hello," she said again. Harry took out his wand and pointed it at her. Mother Dove laughed. "You can't hurt me with a stick." Harry raised his wand and turned Mother Dove into an elephant. Her weight brought down the whole tree. On the ground, she looked around for her egg. It wasn't cracked. She loyally tried to sit on it. There was a loud crack. "It's your own fault," said Harry, "You should have told me where Voldemort was." He walked off with his nose in the air.

Meanwhile, Jack Sparrow and Matthias were both drunk. Matthias was playing around with his sword. "For (_hic_) Red (_hic_) Wall!" he dropped the sword half onto the bottle, which smashed into little pieces. "Thou shalt not (_hic_) harm the (_hic_) great rum!" Jack Sparrow yelled at him. He grabbed Matthias by his tail and dragged him over. "I'll have to to (_hic_) punish you, you (_hic_) evil rum killer!" Jack took Matthias's tail and tied it into a knot. "No more (_hic_) harming the rum, (_hic_) or I'll tie your (_hic_) big ears together (_hic_).

Queen Clarion was trying to get rid of Max, Fang, and Angel. Max kept punching people, Fang kept turning invisible and smiling evilly at every fairy who was near, and Angel kept kicking them. Then Vidia came over and tried to drop a piano on Queen Clarion. She would have succeeded if dumb Tinkerbelle hadn't pushed her out of the way.

Then Santa Clause appeared. "Ho, Ho, Ho! A merry Christmas to all an- " "Shut up fatso, I'm trying to get rid of Queen Clarion!" yelled Vidia. Santa's eyes widened. "Your definitely going on the naughty list," said Santa pulling out a huge piece of paper. He wrote Vidia's name right under Brittany Spears. "Whatever," said Vidia, conjuring up an anvil.

Harry came stomping over. "All right, your the only person I haven't asked so you must know where Voldemort is!" "Oh, he's on the naughty, I gave him ten pounds of coal last year," said Santa. Harry glared at him, and was about to take out his wand when Santa said, "You're Harry Potter! You're always on the naughty list! Last year I gave you coal, you threw it at your teacher, Professor Snape!" "He deserved it! Besides, nobody likes him!" Vidia picked up a rock and whacked Harry with it.

Suddenly, Harry disappeared. Snape started laughing hysterically. Santa turned to Snape. "And you! You were the the one that asked me for a bomb to blow up Harry! I gave you half as much coal as Voldemort!" Snape scowled. "At least I said please, unlike Potter!" He mimicked Harry's letter in a high pitched voice. "_I want a really fast broom! The fastest one your dumb elves can make! Give it to me, or I'll send my godfather after you, and he's been convicted of murder_!" Santa nodded. "That's true, maybe I should have given you a bomb."

Max ran up. "Can I have a gun?" Santa took out his list. "You're on the naughty list for punching countless numbers of people, so I can't give you a gun." Max punched Santa. Angel screamed, "Max, you can't punch Santa! He gives out free candy canes!" "I hate candy canes," muttered Fang. "Me to," said Snape.

Nearby, Hermione and Ron were looking for Harry. "He was just here, "said Hermione, pointing at the spot where Harry had disappeared. At the mention of Harry disappearing, Snape broke into another hysterical fit of laughter. "It's not funny!" snapped Hermione. Suddenly, Jack Sparrow and Matthias bounded over grinning. "Rum, good (_hic_) sir?" said Jack Sparrow, offering Hermione a glass. Hermione grabbed the glass and threw it on the ground, angry at being called 'sir'. Matthias gasped. "Thou shalt (_hic_) not harm the (_hic_) great rum! I will (_hic_) beheadeth you!" He then took his sword and swung at Hermione's head, missing by miles, and chopping off Santa's beard instead. Santa wrote Matthias down on the naughty list.

Jack offered Santa some rum. "No thank you. I'm on a strict diet of milk and cookies," said Santa, also righting Jack on the naughty list. Out of nowhere appeared Firestar, Graystripe, Sandstorm, and Tigerstar. "Awwwww!" said Hermione, walking toward the cats. Tigerstar let out a vicious yowl, and lunged at Hermione. He landed on her face, clawing at her and hissing viciously. Ron grabbed the cat and dragged him off. Hermione did a spell to turn the cats into humans. They still had claws and fangs. "Arrrgh! I'm a twoleg!" Firestar ran around hysterically until he ran into a giant tulip. Tigerstar started laughing at Firestar, until he realized he was one also.

Max came over, followed by Fang and Angel. Max was still looking for Harry. "All right you two," she said, pointing at Ron and Hermione, "where's your friend?" Hermione was about to answer when Artemis, Butler, and Holly appeared. "I say Butler, what an odd place!" exclaimed Artemis. Then he spotted the fairies. His eyes turned into dollar signs, a huge grin appeared on his face, and he rubbed his hands together greedily. Santa saw him. "Another one for the naughty list!"

Artemis took out a calculator and began adding up how much money he would get. He then began picking out who he wanted Butler to get. "I want that one, that one, and one of those birdy things." "_**Excuse me**_!?" said Max. Before she could say anymore, Butler grabbed her and dragged her off, looking for Artemis' house. "It appears we have lost our house!" said Artemis.

"Serves you right!" shouted Holly. Queen Clarion saw Holly and ran over. "A _REAL_ fairy! What is this?" she asked, glancing at Holly's gun. Before Holly could answer, Queen Clarion's smile grew wider. "You must be a tinker fairy! And this is some kind of tool!!" Tinkerbelle ran up and started to drag Holly away. "Ohhh! I can show you the best tools for fixing pots and pans!" "What?" said Holly. "**Hey**!" shouted Artemis, "leave my prisoner alone!" "I'm still your prisoner?!! Don't you have enough people to kidnap?" asked Holly. "No," said Artemis, "I have to. After all I _**am**_ a greedy rule-breaking moron." Holly nodded. "That is true."

Meanwhile, Butler had stuffed everyone in a hollow log. Juliet had just appeared minutes ago. Artemis had ordered that all the prisoners be questioned. He told Firestar to go first. "What's your name?" asked Artemis. Firestar puffed himself up importantly. "I am the great Firestar, leader of Thunderclan!" Tigerstar made a koo-koo sign. "Oohhh!! Can I ask the next question Arty?" asked Juliet. Artemis grimaced. "Yes, but don't call me that."

Max smirked. "Would you like me to tuck you in and sing you a lullaby, Baby Arty?" she asked, in a highly insulting tone. Artemis turned the color of a ripe tomato. "No thank you, brainless birdy thing. Now if you say another word I'll have Butler turn you into a feather pillow, understood?" "Sir, yes sir!" said Max, saluting. "_**UNDERSTOOD**_?" he said again. "Yes ma'am." Artemis groaned. "Ask the question, Juliet."

Juliet turned to Firestar. "Do you like the Jonas Brothers?" Firestar looked confused. "Ummm. . . no?" "_**WHAT**_!?!?" shrieked Juliet. "They are like the cutest guys on the planet!!" Juliet was about to strangle Firestar but Butler dragged her away. Artemis groaned. "You!" he said, pointing to the still drunk Matthias. "Come here!" Matthias staggered over, bottle in hand.

"Now," said Artemis, idly running his finger along the bottle, "who ar-." Matthias jumped up and yanked the bottle away. "Ahhh!! Thou (_hic_) touched the great (_hic_) rum!" he paused for a moment than said, "Hail the rum!" "Hail, great (_hic_) rum!" shouted Jack. Matthias swiveled around to look at Artemis again. "Anyway (_hic_) this rum is (_hic_) to good for you, mere (_hic_) mortal." Artemis looked thoughtful. "You know Butler," he mused, "I don't think anyone will buy giant, drunk, lunatic, mice." Butler nodded, and tossed Matthias out of the log.

Suddenly, Graystripe disappeared. Firestar gasped. "Graystripe is gone!" "For shame!" said Tigerstar. Firestar and Sandstorm began digging frantically. "The ground must have swallowed him!" said Sandstorm. Firestar began to cry. "Boo, hoo, hoo! let's all have a pity party for Brainless Star!" Sandstorm attacked Tigerstar. _**"I will not stand to have my hostages killing each other!" **_shrieked Artemis. Vidia quickly stopped harassing Tinkerbell.

Suddenly, Fang and Angel flew into the log. "I shall rescue you!" Fang said to Max. Max scowled and whacked Fang. "You should be grateful!" shouted Fang as he and Angel where dragged off by Butler. "My hero." said Max sarcastically. Meanwhile, Artemis was pacing back and forth. "**WHERE** are the computers!? I demand to know! I need to put you all on eBay." Max rolled her eyes. "You're not allowed to do that." "Ha! Watch me!"

Sandstorm gasped. "Firestar, the ground ate Tigerstar!" "Ha **HA**!" said Firestar, running over to where Tigerstar had been and jumping on the ground. "Stay down! Down, down, down!" Sandstorm ran over and helped. "Down, down, down!" they chanted. Jack Sparrow staggered into the log and swayed over to Artemis. "Excuse me, (_hic_) I seem to have (_hic_) lost my drinking partner, Mattress. (_hic_) I think I've misplaced him." Artemis sighed. "I threw him out a little bit ago." he said . Jack staggered out, muttering, "Thank you, kind old lady."

Artemis looked around and gasped. "Butler! Juliet, the animal people, and the winged thing are gone!" When Butler heard that Juliet was gone he actually fainted. Artemis looked thoughtful. "Come on, let's sell the rest quick before they disappear. And stop sleeping on the job!" he said.

Meanwhile, Jack Sparrow was looking for Matthias. "Oh Mattress! (_hic_) Mattress!" Jack saw six people walking along. He stumbled as fast as he could back to Artemis. "Old lady! Kind old lady!" Artemis looked up. "What is it?" "There are _**strangers**_ (_hic_) here!" Artemis followed Jack to where the strangers were. Artemis saw the Animorphs walking boldly toward him.

Jake sauntered up to Artemis. "All right, I'm in charge! And I don't want to here any arguments!" Cassie sighed. "He's so masterful!" Tobias Flew over to everyone in sight and shouted, I'm a BIRD! Do you hear me!? A BIRD!!! Marco bounced over to Tinkerbelle, sat down and drooled. Rachel ran over to Queen Clarion. "Where do you keep your guns? I'm testing bullet proof vests! Hey, let's bet! I bet I survive," she paused, "but with extreme injuries!" she finished enthusiastically. Queen Clarion ran away, screaming something about a lunatic.

As she was running, Ax cut in front her path. "CINNABUNS!!" he screamed madly, "Where are the CINNABUNS!?!" he paused and looked at Queen Clarion's crown. "What is this?" Queen Clarion stuck her nose up in the air and said proudly, "This is the crown that-." Before she could say anymore, Ax grabbed the crown and tried to force it into his mouth. "My crown! Give it back this instant!" said Queen Clarion, glaring at Ax furiously. "Taste!" Ax screamed.

Tobias was flying around, looking for a sucker who would stand still and listen to him. If they didn't listen then Rachel would force them to. Then he saw Snape, who was sitting on a rock and carving, 'Harry Potter is an Airhead', into a piece of wood.

Tobias swooped down and landed in front of Snape. Would you like to hear my sad story? he asked. "No." said Snape. Rachel came over and whacked Snape. "Yes." said Snape, giving Rachel a death glare. He could not cause much harm to her, because Vidia had his wand, and Rachel had thirteen pocket knives sticking out of her jeans.

See, it all started when my mean 'friends' FORCED me to go to the construction site! Tobias said. Except for Rachel. He paused and looked adoringly at Rachel. Then they grabbed my hand, and forced me to touch this dumb blue box. Jake locked Rachel in a cage so she couldn't help me. Then the next day, Marco thought it would be fun to force me to turn into a hawk and lock me in a bird cage for more then two hours. And now I'm a BIRD!! Waaah!!!

"You poor thing!" Rachel sympathized. Snape didn't say anything. Rachel looked at him and saw that he was sleeping. Rachel grabbed Snape and dragged him over to a nearby cliff. She threw him off the cliff and then watched him roll down and fall into a giant puddle. Rachel clapped her hands happily and Tobias stopped crying. Vidia, who had escaped from Artemis, saw this and came over to beat the tobacco juice out of Rachel. Tobias started crying again. "Shut your face, you stupid bird," Vidia said. Rachel called Vidia some very nasty names.

Then Dustfinger appeared. Dustfinger looked around in confusion. "What? Where am I?" "The Pink Land of Horror," Snape informed him. Dustfinger gasped. "Meggie! She must have read me in here. Wait until I get my hands on her. I told Silvertongue he was spoiling her."

Dustfinger looked around again. "I wonder if I can get home without her." A light bulb appeared above his head. He closed his eyes and tapped his feet together. "There's no place like home, there's no place like home," Dustfinger said over and over. He opened his eyes. "Must need those red, sparkling, shoes," he muttered. He walked off in search of Meggie.

Not far off, Cassie was looking at a picture of a baby raccoon by an art talent fairy. "Jakiepoo, can you get that raccoon for me?" she asked Jake. "Yes, Cassie," Jake said in his most serious tone. He went over to a nearby fairy, grabbed her, and held the picture in front of her. "I want you to get this for that dear, sweet, girl over there, or you won't live to see your next birthday!" "Yes, sir," said the fairy. She ran off to find the raccoon.

Dustfinger was still looking for Meggie when he ran into Mo. "You were read here to, huh?" said Dustfinger. "I hope you're going to punish her this time."

Mo blinked. "Meggie? _My_ daughter!? That sweet little angel never did anything wrong!"

"Ha! Sweet little angel, my foot! She read us both here and she will pay for it, even if I have to punish her myself."

"No! I'll punish her," said Mo hastily.

"How about cruel and unusual torture?" Dustfinger suggested.

"I thought I could ground her for ten minutes."

"_**I**_ thought I could tie her to a post and play William Tell," Dustfinger said nastily.

Mo promptly whacked Dustfinger.

"Fine, how about setting a bonfire for her books?"

Mo gasped. " You wouldn't!" Dustfinger smirked. "I would."

Mo gasped again. Dustfinger sat down and took out his lunch. Mo watched with disgust as Dustfinger ate his matchsticks. "Want some?" Dustfinger asked, apparently feeling generous. Mo glared at him. "You know perfectly well I do not eat match sticks." Again, Dustfinger smiled. "I know. I just like to see your face turn green. It's very interesting."

Farther off, Rachel was seeing ways she could _'have fun'._ "I wonder if I'd hurt myself that bad if I jumped off that cliff. Or tried to ride that hawk. Or ran into that big rock." Tobias was supervising. Be careful Rachel, he warned. You don't want to go to the hospital or the asylum again, do you? "Careful is my middle name," Rachel said confidently, as she aimed to drop a giant rock on herself.

Mo and Dustfinger were wandering around looking for Meggie. "How will we find her in this huge place?" asked Mo. "Listen for evil laughing," Dustfinger told him. Mo gasped, yet again. "Meggie would never do that!" "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were talking about your daughter, Meggie. You must be talking about a different Meggie."

Before Mo could respond, they heard evil laughing. Dustfinger gave Mo a knowing look. "That's not Meggie," Mo protested. Dustfinger gave Mo a pitying look. "Sure it's not. Just keep telling yourself that."

They followed the noise until they came to a rock. Before looking behind it, mean Dustfinger couldn't resist betting with Mo if it was Meggie or not. They peered behind the rock. Mo gasped ( yes, _again_.)

Meggie was sitting behind the rock, an evil grin plastered on her face, her eyes narrowed to slits and glittering dangerously, and a book clutched in her hands. "Now let's see how they like it when Godzilla comes. Ha! Mo is such a sucker to trust me."

Dustfinger tapped Mo. "You owe me." Grumbling, Mo handed Dustfinger $50.

Meggie began to read. "_Godzilla was taller than a skyscraper, with_-" Dustfinger grabbed the book away. "Hey!" Meggie shrieked. "Meggie, I will have to punish you," Mo said.

Meggie rolled her eyes. "Suuure Mo. Right. _You_ punish _me_? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." "I will! I'll, umm. . . do something. Now read us out of here!" Meggie sat down and looked stuborn. "No. I don't want to."

Dustfinger looked exasperated. "But I want to go home!!" he wailed. Meggie smirked. "Your like, so pathetic sometimes." Dustfinger lost his temper and hit her. Meggie screamed. "Oh! I'm **BLEEDING**! The pain! The agony! I'm dying! You cold-blooded killer!"

Mo turned to Dustfinger and gasped. "You hurt Meggie!" Dustfinger looked annoyed. "Will you stop doing that? It's annoying" Mo clenched his hands into fists. "You don't hurt Meggie. I'll-" Then Dustfinger growled. "She got away." Mo looked confused. "Who, Meggie? She can't be gone, she was mortally injured." "She's over there with a dinasour book. And boy, is anyone normal able to smile that evilly?" "I don't know," said Mo thoughtfully. "Wait a minute! What do you mean, normal?"

"How about you ground her for a week without her books? Either that, or I get to punish her." "Fine." Mo grudgingly agreed.

They went over to Meggie and took her book. Dustfinger pointed threateningly at Meggie. "All right Meggie, you read us out of here right here or I'll burn your favorite book, and I know which one it is." Meggie looked alarmed. "Mo! He's threatening me! Help!" Mo glared at Dustfinger. "I didn't agree to this. Leave Meggie alone right now." Dustfinger began to reach towards Meggies pile of books. "And what are you going to do about it?" "Blow him up Mo! Get some explosives and _**blow him up**_!" Meggie shrieked visciously. "Ha! Your father doesn't even have a gun!" said Dustfinger smugly. Meggie glared at Mo. "Do something! Don't just stand there!" Mo sighed. "I'm sorry Meggie, but you have to read us back." "And you're grounded, without your books," Dustfinger added. Meggie sighed. "Alright, I supose I must."

Neither Dostfinger nor Mo noticed her evil grin as she read everyone back into their own stories, already planning her next adventure. The End (Finally)

* * *

_**WARNING**__: Meggie's next adventure as she creates chaos through out the world of stories is now in progress. It will take place in the cafateria of the East High school. Guest appearances (for sure) will include the X-men and Jack Sparrow with his jar of dirt. The singing Wildcats will never know what hit them. The story will be up as soon as possible complete with an introduction by __ME__ if the readers so desire. So remember: __review__. It may be the only difference between another intro filled with my mad rantings and comments, or me being only the poor, overworked, non-paid typist. Your choise. But just so you know. I should be able to have some fun. If I can't do this I'll have to go back to shoplifting. _


End file.
